fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Standard Battle Assumptions
Summary Note: This is taken directly from the main battles site, VS Battles. The following are the assumptions used for battles on the Versus Thread board, if no alternative ones are specified by the thread creator. Assumptions alternative to these ones can be freely used, are equally legit and threads using different assumptions can be added to profiles just like these ones can. Generally it is preferable for the thread creator to specify the assumptions he wants to use in the thread and adjust them in such a way that as fair a fight as possible can take place. Assumptions Character version: The strongest version of a character is used, that we have listed. The strongest one being defined as the one with the highest tier and if there are multiple ones with the same tier the more recent one. Victory Conditions: '''Killing the opponent, removing the opponent from the battlefield for at least one month (BFR), knocking the opponent out for at least one hour, permanently incapacitating the opponent by putting him in a state in which he can not harm the other fighter(s) anymore over one month, even if those don't actively defend against him. '''State of mind: '''In character, but willing to kill. The characters will employ their usual battle strategies, including flaws like taking the foe not serious, but are willing to kill the opponent even if they usually wouldn't be. '''Knowledge of the other character/verse: The fighters will have absolutely no prior knowledge of each other. '''Preparation time: '''None. '''Equipment: '''Standard equipment. '''Time: '''The time and date are chosen in such a fashion that all characters are at their strongest. Paradoxes like it being night for one character, while being day for another are acceptable here. If through this regulation extreme advantages are given to one party a balanced alternative should be discussed in the thread. '''Location: '''Central Park, New York City. The location can be left during the course of battle. If through this location extreme advantages are given to one party a balanced alternative should be discussed in the thread. '''Starting distance: '''The characters start as far away from each other as the highest range of the fighters is, but a maximum of 4 kilometers. If through this distance extreme advantages are given to one party a balanced alternative should be discussed in the thread. '''Verse equalization: '''Similar supernatural aspects of verses get equalized in a reasonable fashion. So a supernatural energy that almost everyone from one verse has, that is necessary to fight those characters, will be assumed to be the same energy that the opponents use in their techniques so that a proper fight can happen. So characters from other verses will for example be assumed to be capable to see Shinigamis from Bleach. Furthermore attacks that require a special type of energy to be effective, like anti-magic requiring magic, will be assumed to work against the energies from different verses as long as they are somehow similar and its mechanics are somehow compatible to the known mechanics behind the energies from different verses. So for example mind control resistance through being a capable mind attack user oneself would also work against other verses, but mind control resistance through a strong will would not work against mind control from other verses, where the strength of will doesn't have an effect on the power of mind control. Equalization works highly on case by case basis, so many relevant cases should be discussed in the versus thread itself. Category:Content Category:Important